


[Podfic] Make Sure The Safeties Are On by icarus_chained

by sk_lee



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Prompt Fic, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things not to do on the Helicarrier: walk in on Agent Coulson pinning Director Fury up against a console.</p>
<p>Author Notes: Prompt fic. Post-Avengers, Phil is obviously not dead. *grins faintly* Not dead at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Make Sure The Safeties Are On by icarus_chained

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make Sure The Safeties Are On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/517510) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



* * *

**Length** **:** 4:18, 4MB, 128K MP3

 **Download @ DivShare:** [Here](http://www.divshare.com/download/24017479-c18) 

**STREAMING:**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to icarus_chained for posting permission on lj. That is just nice.


End file.
